Me, You, and Them
by Nerdarific
Summary: Bella and her two best friends, Emmett and Alice, decide to rent a house together the year after they graduate college. Emmett's cousin Edward, friend Jasper and Jasper's twin sister Rosalie, fill the rest of the rooms. New Friends, Old friends, Drinking, and laughs, being together the group learns to grow up and in love. Lemons in future chapters! All Human


Please enjoy and leave a review! I don't want to continue writing if nobody wants to read it!

BPOV

After driving for what seemed like forever, I pulled up to a very large white house, "my very large white house," I kept telling myself. Well to say it is mine is kind of a lie. I have roommates. Five of them actually, although I only met two… my best friend Alice Brandon and my other best friend (and ex-boyfriend) Emmett McCarthy-Cullen. After graduating from college we decided that it would be really awesome if we all still lived together. But the dingy apartment we had been sharing wasn't going to cut it. It wasn't long before Alice found a very suitable house , unfortunately it was out of own price range rent wise, so Emmett made a few phone calls and now Emmett's cousin and his two friends will be living with us as well.

The minute I stepped out of my old red Chevy I was tackled into a hug by a very excited Alice.

"Oh Bella! This is going to be so great you have no idea how excited I am!" she bounced in front of me smiling ear to ear, looking like a small child hopped up on sugar and cocaine. "Em's already here and unpacked but his cousin what's his face will be coming in tomorrow. His friends should be here tonight though… wait until you see your room you will LOVE it. When I was walking through the house and I saw it I could just feel that it was supposed to be yours and oh. My. God you will love it." She quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house.

When the door opened my jaw dropped. This place was HUGE! The first thing you saw when you walked into the house was the living room sporting a very large screen television surrounded by two massive cream leather couches and an enormous recliner along with a baby grand piano. To the left was a huge winding white staircase. I could see beyond the living room a doorway that led to a spacey kitchen. I didn't get a good look though for Alice was practically dragging me up the staircase towards my room.

"Alice really you need to settle…" I couldn't finish my sentence, the room was perfect! The walls were painted a soft blue. The large bed was covered in the same shade of blue with white and tan accents. On the south wall a floor to ceiling window looked out into the mountains. The east wall had a small desk and a potted plant sitting on the floor, a tall dresser stood against the opposite wall.

"Alice" I breathed "It's…It's … perfect… thank you!" I pulled Alice into an Emmett sized bear hug as she squealed.

"I knew you would love it Bells" She reached up pinched my cheek and then danced towards the door "I will go tell Em to get your stuff out of the car then we can talk a bit! Kay?"

"Sounds great Al!" I smiled. This is going to be fun.

After unpacking Emmett and Alice went to see a movie. Normally I would go with them, but between packing this morning, all the driving, and the four hour conversation I just had with Alice had knocked me out. So instead I decided to do what I do best… Read and listen to music in my favorite sweats and a big comfy t-shirt. As soon as Alice closed the door behind her I ran up to my room and ripped open the top drawer where I had left my pjs. But instead I found a pair of blue boyshorts and a silky white tank top. Sitting on top was a note from Alice…

Bella! What are we going to do with you? Sweats? I mean really! Yoga pants are ok but those mangy things you call sleep ware is a bold choice… and by that I mean terrible. I bought these for you… and don't you dare complain! You know you love them … just give my style a little faith and chance… if you do then MAYBE I will tell you where your sweats are! (although I probably won't)

Love always,

M. Alice Brandon :)

I picked up the new pajamas and decided to give them a try. They looked comfy and that is all that really mattered to me. I skipped to the bathroom to put it on wash my face and brush my teeth before I headed back down to the living room. I put on my favorite Dave Matthews band CD and blasted it. I flipped my old battered copy of Wuthering Heights to the last page I read and immediately lost myself into the book.

Not too much later I heard my favorite Dave song come on 'Crash into me' I squealed and jumped up off the couch. I swayed my hips left and right while I dug my hands into my hair and pulled a little bit up on it as I sang along.

I had been sashing my hips and singing softly through the next few songs, then I heard the gasp and when I turned around looked right into the greenest eyes I have ever seen.

EPOV

"Hey Em it's Edward just called to tell you I am coming on early I managed to get an earlier flight and decided… what the hell I might as well you know?! Anyway give me a call when you get this I should be there in about an hour, Kay? See ya man." I hit end on my phone and pressed my foot harder against the gas pedal. I have always loved to drive fast… I get a great high from speed, that's why I loved track so much, I loved to run, makes me feel powerful.

Ever since I heard from my cousin Emmett about sharing a house with him I jumped on the offer… it sounds amazing. No more annoying college roommates, but instead a bunch of friends living together, well for the most part , I just don't know 2 of the 5 other people I will be living with, but if they are friends with Emmett then I am sure we will get along very well.

I got to the beautiful house not a half an hour later (I was really pushing the speed limit). I got out of my Volvo (I know mom car… but it was reasonably priced, I do have college loans you know). And headed towards the door. I heard music coming from it but didn't think much of it, considering Emmett lived here. But when I opened the door it wasn't Emmett I saw dancing in nothing but very flimsy underwear instead it was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen dancing to The Dave Matthews Band.

We just stood there and stared at each other a slight pink blush played across her lovely face and across her chest.

"Hello" I said smiling at the goddess in front of me. The pink turned to a dark red in a matter of two seconds. "I'm Edward, Emmett's cousin... I wasn't supposed to be in until tomorrow but, I managed to get an earlier flight I was umm" I cleared my throat, looking her up and down "excited." I mumbled I scratched the back of my head and smiled at her sheepishly. Then I heard a booming laugh from behind me. Emmett.

"Looks like your still a little excited Eddie boy" I heard Emmett laugh. I spun around quickly to see my favorite cousin pointing a laughing at my… little problem. I mumbled a quick "Thanks a lot Em" and sprinted out the front door, towards my car.

BPOV

I have never been so humiliated in my whole life. I was going to kill Alice, what kinda crap friend steals your favorite clothes and replaces it with underwear? Alice that's who! UGHHH and Emmett why did he have to point out Edward's , well a , predicament? He can be a real jerk sometimes.

"Hey Bells" Emmett boomed interrupting my thoughts "Why didn't you ever wear sexy panties when we were dating?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"You've seen her panties?" Alice bubbled; I hadn't heard her come in… I was too embarrassed. "Bella you said you were still a virgin!" She yelled right when Edward freaking Cullen waltzed back through the door. My cheeks flamed.

"Alice!" I hissed through clenched teeth nodding towards the door, she ignored me.

"Don't you Alice me! You lied to me you said you and Em never went past second!" She pointed a perfectly manicured finger in my face. Emmett laughed. I glared.

"Bella and I did a little more than second," Emmett laughed; I was going to kill him. I lowered my head into my hands ready for Alice to start.

"OmiGawwwd you had SEX with Emmett and you didn't tell me?" I looked up from my hands it looked like she was about to cry, I couldn't take it.

"We DIDN'T have SEX Alice! I am a VIRGIN! One time we were hanging out and got a little carried away but we never got there. Are you happy now?" I shouted and ran upstairs to my room slamming the door behind me like a child.

EPOV

The girl who must be Alice stared at the stairs that in which Bella fled.

"Awkward…"

"Emmett you better SHUT THE HELL UP!" Alice screamed still staring at the stairs "Why the HELL would you act like Bella had been you little naughty partner, I really embarrassed her and it is ALL. YOUR. FAULT!" she screamed turning to look at him then give him a loud thwap in the back of the head. Emmett looked sheepishly down at her, before he broke out into an all out smile and whispered loudly "Alice honey is it that time of the month?"

APOV

I could only see red, and Emmett's face as I lunged forward and jumped on his turned back. I swung my fists as hard as I could at his HUGE frame. It didn't seem to be having the desired effect (He was laughing) so I grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled as hard as I could, while I was kicking my legs fervently and screaming "Say it again Emmett, go on, say it!" pulling and kicking harder each time until I heard his girlish screams "uncle uncle mercy mercy!".

When I jumped down from his back I heard a roar of applause coming from the door way. I quickly spun around and saw Edward and a gorgeous blonde clapping and laughing in the door way. Emmett composed himself and sauntered over to the blonde "You must be Jasper, I've heard a lot about you. Nice to meet you man." Jasper. Now he was sexy! He smiled at Emmett.

"And you must be Emmett. May I say you are a moron for saying such things to a lady as lovely as ..." he turned expectantly with a gorgeous smile and a slight southern accent in his voice.

"Alice", I replied, returning his smile with my own.

"Lady!" Emmett scoffed, "Nah that's just Allie-bear" He came over and pulled his arm around my shoulders.

"Shut your trap Emmett, I'm still pissed." I spat at him, venom covering my high soprano voice. I turned to Jasper and stuck out my hand to introduce myself properly, "Mary Alice Brandon. It's a pleasure to meet you." He grasped my hand and kissed the back of it, my knees felt like jello.

"Mary Alice. What a lovely name." his eyes burned into mine.

"And Jasper that isn't a name you hear everyday" I commented with a slight smile playing on my face while I looked into his sexy blue eyes.

"Well my father and grandfather's names were Jasper, my mama protested at first but my father wouldn't hear of it and now ... Well now here I am. My mama now says she was stupid for wantin' to call me anything else, and Jasper fits me perfectly." His perfect white teeth flashed as he grinned a toothy smile at me.

"Well I don't know bout you guys but I am feeling a little hungry!" Emmett patted his stomach lightly as he walked towards the kitchen door.

"Emmett you ate three tubs of mega tub popcorn plus a box of goobers and most of my raisnettes at the movies." I noted "how in the world are you still hungry?"

Emmett just shrugged and stalked off into the kitchen.

Soon after we heard the clanking of metal and the loud banging of the cupboards.

"I guess you guys want to know where your rooms are." I stated, I couldn't hide the sound of excitement peeling in my voice. I loved this house so much it was just so beautiful. Plus I have a feeling that Jasper and I will get along quite nicely.

A/N ok here ends the first chapter hope you like


End file.
